Love Hurts
by doctorwhovian903
Summary: The Doctor is forced to say who he loves most. When he says Rose Tyler in front of River Song, things go downhill...
1. Chapter 1---Love

**A/N- Please review and enjoy! :)**

The Doctor struggled all he could. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he bellowed at the man.  
The man, Mr. Monastery, smiled wickedly. "You bring Death with you, Doctor." He grabbed a shotgun from the wall as the two bodyguards held the Doctor tight. "I am doing this for my daughter. I love her." He smiled again, his grey eyes showing no mercy. "Don't you have someone you love, that you'd do anything for? Even murder someone?"  
The Doctor went silent, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Yes. He thought. I do.

In another universe, Rose Tyler sat in the kitchen of her flat drinking tea. She sighed. Her boss had given her a week off for Christmas vacation, and she had nothing to do. She checked her work assignments, desperately searching for anything she had to do. But, of course, she had already finished her work and any other upcoming assignments. She wouldn't have to do any work for a month now.  
She wished her husband were here. At the very least they could talk, maybe go out and see a movie.  
Rose walked over to the sofa and laid down, turning on the telly as she did. She flipped through the channels, searching to see if anything was on. Nothing.  
John Smith walked through the door just as Rose was thinking if she should get drunk at the pub. Rose smiled as she saw her husband, jumping off the sofa and running up to greet him.  
John grinned wide, having just recently got home from a two-month conference for his work in Siberia. Rose jumped up into his arms and he swung her around as they kissed.  
"I've missed you!" Rose exclaimed as they sat down, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"I've missed you too!"  
Rose smiled. She looked at John. She had come to think of him as John now. Not The Doctor, not the Doctor's human duplicate, but as her Doctor, her John, her husband.  
She felt something in her head, and heard the Doctor's voice. NO!  
He's in trouble, She thought.  
John felt it too.  
They both sat in silence, holding eachother for comfort.

The Doctor was scared.  
Not unusual for him, but Mr. Monastery had delayed his execution after he had asked if he had anyone that he loved. Maybe it showed in his eyes.  
In the cell next to his, his wife, River Song (who had came and tried to save him), was looking at him funny.  
"What?" He asked, bewildered by her stare.  
"It was me, wasn't it?" She smiled.  
"Sorry, you were what?"  
"The person you loved so much you'd kill someone for!" River said. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but River raised a hand. "No point in denying it, we could all see it in your eyes! So, was it me?" She asked, her eyes bright. When he didn't answer immediately, her smile faltered. "Doctor?"  
He loved River, of course, but…  
He loved her more.  
Rose Tyler.  
He didn't dare say anything, fearing that his curly-haired hell-on-heels wife would kill him on the spot, so instead he changed the subject.  
Or at least tried to.  
"When do you think I'll die?" he asked.  
Rived glared at him coolly. "When you tell me it isn't me who you love the most."  
God dammit.  
He shut his mouth and stared ahead, fiddling with his bow tie.  
He looked around the cell, still aware that River was glaring at him, waiting for an answer. He wished he could think of anything else, say something else. But his normally busy mind was blank.  
"DOCTOR, WHO IS IT?" River yelled. The Doctor jumped, terrified of his wife, and he still didn't answer. He realized too late that that was the wrong thing to do.  
A guard walked in and River smiled at him sweetly. "Can you please put me with my husband?" she begged, her lips turning down into a pout. The guard, obviously swooned by her flirting, allowed her into the cell. The Doctor didn't argue, which was also a bad decision, because then she slapped him.  
"OW!" The Doctor clutched at his cheek and glared at her. "What was that for?"  
"Oh, you know DAMN WELL why!" She screamed, slapping him again.  
He tried to flirt with her. "You know you're hot when you get mad."  
Another bad choice. He was getting great at bad decision-making.  
She slapped him twice on the same cheek.  
The Doctor gave up and let her slap him. He feared she might slap him to death, but he didn't mind, since just then Mr. Monastery came in and opened their cell.  
The pudgy man broke them apart. "Oi, you two! Knock it off!"  
The Doctor glared at River, rubbing his cheek with his hand. She glared equally coolly back at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'll let you go once you tell me who you love, and what you did for this person," Mr. Monastery said. River smiled wickedly and grabbed a gun from a guard standing next to her. "Yes, Doctor, why don't you do that?" she invited, aiming the gun at his face.  
The Doctor swallowed. "I burnt up a sun to say goodbye to her," he said cautiously. Before River could register that he never burnt up a sun for her, since he never had to, he added quickly. "Her name is…..Rose Tyler."  
River glared and screamed at him, before firing three shots at him, right into both of his broken hearts.


	2. Chapter 2---Hate

A/N-Sorry about how the last one ended! :( I cried writing that, trust me. But It gets better, I promise!

-doctorwhovian903

PS- Who watched The Day Of The Doctor? I did, and I loved it! :)

The Doctor stumbled over when the shots hit him. He clutched at his chest and moaned.

River was yelling something about a divorce. He didn't mind, since he kinda hated her at the moment, but all he could think about was regeneration.

He then noticed that the shots weren't fatal. He burst with regenerative energy, and turned and shot the excess at River.

He regretted it instantly, since it meant that she might live a little longer to torment him forever.

River screamed and tried to shoot him again, but he had already left the room.

The Doctor jumped into the TARDIS, already feeling better. He stroked her console, suddenly feeling guilty about what he said. It was true, of course. He loved Rose. But, she was in a parallel world, with his duplicate.

Lucky duplicate. Having the only adventure he'd never be able to have: life.

He thought about where to go next. He wanted somewhere quiet, for once, with no running. He was getting too old for running, and he needed to think.

He soon found himself in front of Rose's old room. A wooden plaque on the door had the name Rose Tyler in cursive written on it.

He used his sonic screwdriver to open it. Inside was dusty, since he hadn't come here in ages. Her bed with it's blue sheets was made and untouched, her dresser and her mirror were covered in a layer of dust, and on the dresser was a picture of her and the Doctor in front of the New New York hospital.

He walked over swiftly and grabbed the picture, holding it softly, but tightly, as if it were a delicate piece of glass about to slip away from him forever.

His vision got blurry, and he noticed he was crying. He clutched the picture to his hearts, closing his eyes tightly and trying to steady his breathing. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he thought of how much he missed her. She changed him. Made him appreciate things more.

He remembered the first word he said to her: "Run!"

He sat on her bed, crying silently and holding the picture.

Rose Tyler sat with her head on John Smith's shoulder. She knew that the Doctor was in trouble. She wished she could help.

She wasn't completely over him. She did love John, more than the Doctor even, but a part of her still wished she was out traveling the stars with him.

John noticed that she wasn't happy. He tried to cheer her up by telling really, really bad jokes. It worked. In no time at all, Rose and John were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing.

Although they wished they could help the Doctor, they both knew that they couldn't.

Soon a woman with curly blonde hair and an angry expression came in their living room. She held a gun, and she cocked it and pointed it at Rose.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" She asked….no, actually, Rose thought she wasn't asking, she was just having her confirm.

Rose nodded.

The woman glared at her harder. "I'm River Song, the doctor's now ex-wife. You took him away from me. He loves some human girl more than his own wife!" River put her finger on the trigger and aimed it at Rose's heart. "You will pay for that."

Rose heard a familiar wheezing, groaning sound. "Doctor," she and John whispered. "Help us."

A/N-So, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy, and please review and give tips or suggestions! :)

-doctorwhovian903


	3. Chapter 3---Forget

**A/N: So, I've noticed that I haven't been explaining things well enough! This is the NEW chapter 3 ( a new chapter 4 is also on the way), hopefully it doesn't move as fast and it explains things better! Enjoy!**

Rose peered over John's shoulder at the woman currently pointing a gun at them. Her finger was almost on the trigger, but when Rose looked at her eyes, she saw fear and guilt, as if the woman, River, didn't have control over her own body.

Soon, a man with brown hair and a bowtie burst through the door. "Hello River," he said calmly. He pointed a sonic screwdriver at her. It was thick, with a green light at the end surrounded by metal prong-things.

Rose noticed that this was the Doctor. Obviously he had regenerated.

Rivers face changed to guilt. "Doctor…" she gasped. She looked as if she was fighting something.

The Doctor frowned and scanned her. "River, what happened?" he asked worriedly, walking up to her.

River was breathing heavily. "Some woman...she put something in me….said I would kill you…." River moaned, clutching at her stomach.

The Doctor scanned her again, and his eyes turned sad. "River...you're dying," he said sadly, as if he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Rose glanced at John, noticing that he was flickering.

The Doctor looked worried. "Wait...but...you meet my last version, and you save him...otherwise…"

River smiled sadly. "Hush," she said. "Spoilers."

The Doctor shook his head. "But, if you don't meet him…"

River smiled. "Goodbye, my love." She closed her eyes and lay still, not breathing.

The Doctor closed his eyes, a single tear leaking down and falling on River's face. He quickly opened them, looking shocked. "Time was re-written…" he murmured.

Rose looked at John, who was now...a girl?

"Doctor!" she cried, backing away.

The lady John looked at her. "Rose-" she started, before looking at herself, smiling wickedly. "Oh dear," she said, looking at Rose. "Looks like my perception filter has broken."

Rose frowned, backing into a wall. "How long?"

"One month!"

Rose looked disgusted. "You mean, when I kissed you...I kissed a girl?" she exclaimed. Then she glared at the brunette. "What did you do to John?" she demanded, fearing the worst.

The woman grinned. "John is dead," she said simply.

Rose backed away and fell to the ground, her vision blurred by tears."No…" she whispered.

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the woman. "Who are you?" he asked sternly, wondering if she had something to do with the death of his wife. She turned and smiled sweetly at him.

"Lilith Turner," she said. "And I put the injection into your wife."

"Well, that explains a lot; you're named after a demon!" The Doctor spat. He started towards her, but she just blew him a kiss and vanished.

He turned to look at Rose, who was rocking herself in the corner of the room. He knelt down by her. "Rose, I'm so, so sorry," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her mascara running down her cheeks, and hugged him tightly.

He didn't protest.

Rose sobbed into his jacket. "They killed him!" she cried, hiccuping slightly. She let go of him and got up, walking towards the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of vodka from the fridge and proceeded to drink it.

The Doctor gently took it away from her. "I don't think that'll help," he muttered, setting it down on the counter. Rose frowned at him and tried to reach the bottle, but he kept putting it out of her reach, passing from hand to hand.

Rose looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, but he could see a slight smile on her lips. He held it high and she tried to jump for it, smiling.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" she asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wipe him from my mind?" she asked quietly.

"Rose!"

"Doctor, please! I can't live on knowing about him," she whispered. "I can't."

The Doctor, sighing and knowing that she wouldn't stop asking, placed his hands on her forehead, concentrating.

Soon, it was over, and Rose forgot about his meta-crisis clone for good.

She smiled, no longer reaching for the vodka. "Hi Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled, trying to forget about River. "Hi Rose."


	4. Chapter 4---Remeber

**A/N-Here, it's midnight! I've got nothing else to do, so i might write a bunch and just upload them later. SORRY ABOUT META CRISIS DOCTOR! :( Trust me, that was not written without mercy. Still, this one is better (ish). Promise! :)**

The Doctor stared at Rose in disbelief. He suddenly felt very guilty.

He thought back to River, but he didn't remember meeting her in his 10th version. In fact, he was starting to forget the library…

Of course. The Doctor shook his head, suddenly feeling stupid. River sent a message to his psychic paper to come to the library. Since she never went, he never went either.

Rose smiled and hugged the Doctor. He hugged her back half-heartedly.

Rose looked down at her hands. He had already removed her wedding ring, since she had told him to, but there was still a bracelet on her wrist. She frowned and studied it, looking up at the Doctor.

"You're crying," he remarked, a small glimmer of hope in his chest. He did remove all the memories, but he wished he hadn't. She wiped her cheeks and glanced at her hand. "I am," she said, puzzled.

The Doctor remembered when Amy forgot Rory. Sometimes she would cry, for no reason. She remembered when he came back, but she had already started to remember when she saw her wedding ring…

_The ring!_

He started to pull it out of his pocket, when he heard the Macarena.

He reached in his pocket for his mobile. He had set a timer on his phone to warn him when the rift was closing (his TARDIS was parked too far away), and he had to go now.

"Rose," he called, peeking his head around the doorway to her room where she was sitting on the bed. She looked up, smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"The rift is closing, I have to go now. Listen, I'm sorry-"

Rose frowned. "Sorry for what?"

The Doctor caught himself. "Um...having to go so soon."

Rose frowned. "Can't I come with you?" she asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on!" He said over enthusiastically.

Rose didn't notice.

She grinned and ran outside.

The Doctor lead her to the TARDIS, happy that she was back, but wishing they had reunited under different circumstances.

Rose was still confused as to why she was crying earlier, but she tried to ignore it. She was happy that she was back with the Doctor! She was so excited.

Sometimes, though, she felt as if someone was missing.

The Doctor opened the doors and watched as Rose looked around. She grinned. "It's cleaner," she said, smiling her signature tongue-between-her-teeth smile.

The Doctor smiled slightly.

He grabbed the ring from his pocket and laid it gently on the console.

Rose found it, like he had hoped. She frowned, and put it on, tears flowing down her cheek.

"Rose," he said gently. "Nothing is ever truly forgotten." He tried a similar version to what he said to Amy.

Rose looked up. he knew that she would remember his clone, soon, since she loved him so much.

Rose looked up suddenly, crying and sitting down on the floor. "John," she whispered, hugging her knees.


End file.
